


Never Bully the Tomato! [English Version]

by LilTomato



Series: Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [English] [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bracelet Girls in a relationship, Bullies, Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, Dragons, F/F, M/M, Post-War, Preyshipping, Yu-Boys and Bracelet Girls have their own bodies, Yu4 in a relationship, even if Yuri wants them to, no bully will die, only on AO3, overprotective Yu-Boys (except Yuya), translated from German Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [English Version]If only it weren't for these guys who not only stop Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka but also want to make the rest of the day lousy.However, they certainly didn't expect the resistance.Rated T
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Kurosaki Ruri/Rin/Serena, Kurosaki Shun/Shiunin Sora, Sakaki Yuya/Yugo/Yuri/Yuto, Sawatari Shingo & Crow Hogan & Shinji Weber
Series: Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [English] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135880
Kudos: 13





	Never Bully the Tomato! [English Version]

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I originally had when I wrote a comment for another fic
> 
> And then I thought: "Hey, why not writing this as fanfic? I never made a gift of this idea and another in another comment for the same fic, I never wrote that I make them a present, so both of them are still my ideas. Why do I not make something out of at least one of them?"
> 
> Tada~ that's the result

"When, did they say, will they arrive here?"

"For the last time, Yuya, at 11 o'clock! In a quarter of an hour! And we need only five minutes til we're there! We're NOT too late!"

One of her eyebrows twitched already with anger while she felt the good-natured amusement behind her. Sure, Yuzu excited as well, but unlike the bundle of energy in front of her, she was much more patient and calm.

Much calmer.

"I know but I can't wait to see them again." Any longer and he would transform into a rubber ball. Big, red and hard to stop. Her subconsciousness already made bets how long it would take.

"Me too but my girls won't show up any quicker." She rolled her eyes. "And since your boys and the others come with them at the same time..."

"That still takes sooo much time!"

The black haired male behind Yuzu laughed quietly. "Why don't you four take the time and talk finally about moving together? An own apartment, just for you." he suggested.

"I didn't thought about this. Thanks, Gongenzaka!" Their best friend had such a bright smile on his face that he even beat the sun with it.

"That's because you have always Duel Monsters in your head." the pink haired female snorted. "Okay, not so much lately. You're only talking about D-Wheels."

"Huh?! How do you know that?" Yuya looked at her confused.

"Yugo's still living with Rin. She gives us a detailed report every time about what she hears. And Serena lives door to door with Yuri. She notices it too when you talk to each other on the phone." Yuzu raised an eyebrow while her vis-a-vis blushed.

Gongenzaka looked back and forth between them. "Don't worry." the pink haired one said. "It's not so bad as it maybe sounds... Even if Yuri already has made a few... certain hints."

"I don't need to know more." the taller one waved off. For one thing, it was none of his business, on the other hand, he had already got to know the cheeky mouth of the person mentioned.

Yuya crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I hate you, y'know?" he growled and pouted at them with bright red cheeks. "Sure, sure." They knew that he didn't mean it.

Yuzu glanced at her watch. "We should hurry, we're late." she said. "Then let's go!" Anticipation and eagerness returned to the face of her childhood friend and his eyes wandered to the building, in which the portals for travels between the dimensions were.

However, they didn't come far when three guys, one of them tall and wide like a wardrobe, stepped into their way. "Hey, your face looks familiar to me. Aren't you the city clown?" he sneered, clearly the leader of the trio, and Yuya's face froze.

~~~

They arrived nearly at the same time and the joy about the reunion was big. Shun smiled while he watched his sister how she greeted two of her girlfriends. She hadn't seen the girls for a long time while Sora had already moved in with him.

His eyes wandered to his best friend who had an embarrassed smile on his face when one of his boyfriends tried to hug him and one of the travellers from Fusion at the same time. The chaos, that began, was very amusing and he wasn't the only one who found it funny.

"It won't take any longer, I tell you." Dennis kept a camera pointed at the trio, a wide grin on his face. Kaito had crossed his arms, amusement in his expression. Sora giggled. "I think too." he agreed.

"There's no one from Synchro?" Shun wanted to know and looked around. "No." Rin pulled away from the hug with Ruri and Serena. "Jack has to take care of something bureaucratic, some important case. Crow and Shinji are already here, they've been invited by Sawatari, and no one else had time." she explained.

"Asuka and Edo have a lot to do in Academia. A bit less than at the end of the war back then, but still more than enough. They want to come next time." Serena said. She crossed her arms while she looked around frowning. "Where is Yuzu?"

"Yuya's not here too." Sora pulled his lollipop out of his mouth. "Weird... The two are always here before us to welcome us when we meet here in Standard. Together with Gongenzaka." He looked to Shun. "What do you think? Did something happen?"

"I really hope not." The older one glanced into a direction. "You know how protective certain people here can be." he said. "May be, but should we really wait until they realize that Yuya isn't here?" Kaito wanted to know.

"Has already happened." Dennis answered. "Last time they were in Fusion. Yuya wanted to surprise them with something and got lost." He grinned awry. "They thought he'd been kidnapped."

"Who's kidnapped?" Seven pairs of eyes fell on Yuri who examined them with an intensive look. Behind him, Yugo rubbed his head while Yuto tried to look at the spot.

"Uhm..." Ruri tried to find a beginning but the violet haired male didn't let her continue to speak. "And where is Yuya?" His question also drew the attention of the other two to them.

"We're still looking for him?" Sora tried it, but that calmed none of the three. They looked at each other, the bruise Yugo got completely forgotten, then they nodded at each other and went towards the exit.

"What are you doing there?" Serena called after them. "What? We're going to look for him." she got as an answer. "Let's follow them." Rin suggested. "And maybe one of us can try to reach Yuzu over the Duel Disc, where she is." She glanced to her friends.

"Mhm, right." Ruri tried it as they ran after the trio but the forth in the bunch didn't answer. "I can't reach her." she said. "Yuya too, just like Gongenzaka." Sora looked worried. So he didn't know his first, real friends at all.

A few minutes later they knew where the three missing members of their group were.

~~~

It wasn't planned that way.

"Calm down, Yuzu." Yuya tried to talk to his childhood friend while she railed against the trio that had stopped them before they could reach their goal, her fan in her hand.

The pink haired female didn't really pay attention to him as she stood in front of him, Gongenzaka behind him and with a dark expression, both of them determined to defend him against those guys who talked and insulted him so nastily.

"Just let us go." he tried it again and pulled at Yuzu's shoulders but she stood stubbornly as she threw some words at the trio's heads, where he was sure that she had them from Rin or Serena. Ruri didn't have this kind of "treasure" of abusive language like the two.

Besides, the whole situation became more and more uncomfortable for him. He had known the whole time that there would be always people who didn't like him or had anything against him. He knew that he would always face aversion, especially since his relationship to the other three boys had become much more intensive.

Furthermore, the ranting between the five drew more and more attention to them. People gave them meaningful looks. Some curious, some annoyed. Some only shook their head and went on. Others stopped, in a certain distance, and watched them.

He just wanted to leave.

"Please, Yuzu, let us go!" Yuya begged and finally, she seemed to react. A loud snort escaped her and she put her fan away which she hadn't used in the end. Gongenzaka placed his big hands on the small shoulders of his friend and wanted to push him in the direction of the building when the trio continued with their mobbing.

"What, let a girl defend him and then run away?"

"What a girl!"

"Hey, that with running away lies in family, boys. Tradition must be upheld."

The three neighed as if they'd heard a particularly good joke. Yuya felt a painful stab in his chest that some people didn't let this story from the past rest. A part of him had suspected that it would be a topic again and again, but he had underestimated how bad it would be.

"Shut up! You're just jealous!" Yuzu snapped who felt her thread of patience threatening to tear.

"Oh, we are jealous."

"About that we can run this fast."

And the next laughing fit followed. Gongenzaka crossed his arms. He looked suspiciously calm suddenly, in contrast to before when he had been ready to fight. "Let it be, Yuzu. That thing can only be solved in one way." he said.

"How you mean, little one?" the leader scoffed. "We're not "scared" of you." He laughed again.

"The bubble gum over there needs just a stronger breeze and she flies to Fusion. I'm not worry about you and your inflated muscles and little girly back there... He's going to run away soon, the crybaby, and - Hey! Where's the sun gone?!"

"GRRRRRR!!!"

The three bullies froze at the threatening growling behind them while Yuzu and Yuya were now also aware of the changes in their surroundings.

Slowly, the trio turned around and found themselves eye to eye with three dragons - a black one, a violet one and a white one - and their visibly furious owners. Except for one group, people around them backed away even more or fled so as not to get drawn into what was to come.

"Excuse us please~" one of said owners purred. "But we understood you soooo hard. Are you idiots so nice, please, and repeat WHAT you said? ESPECIALLY the end with the "crybaby"~" He had put on a smile that seemed friendly on a first glance - a VERY cursory first glance - ... TOO friendly and if one didn't dare to risk a second glance because one has already been deterred by the ominous aura.

"Uhm..." The leader began and slowly backed away to get some distance - or a head start as you wanted to see it - between him and his vis-a-vis. His two appendages followed him while Gongenzaka pulled Yuzu and Yuya aside.

Better when they weren't in the middle of the line of fire.

"Have something to do!"

"Dentist!"

"Have to go shopping with my sister!"

The three bullies fled. Their new "opponents" were instantly after them, determined to pay them back what they had badmouthed about the fourth member of the bunch.

"Stop, you bastards!!"

"You won't get away from us, you cowards!"

"Muahahahaha!"

"One should actually assume that all four dimenions have understand that they shouldn't bully Yuya because they will have to deal with the vengeance of his extremely overprotective lovers." Serena snorted with crossed arms.

"Some never learn." Kaito sighed and shook his head. "Hey~" Yuzu raised a hand and waved to her girls and her friends, clearly happy to see especially former. She wanted to run towards them when a noise made her turn around.

"Be right back!" Yuya jumped on Oddeyes' back and together they followed the other three dragons, their owners and the trio that ran away from the six.

"That wasn't nice now." Sora complained when there was barely anything to be seen from his first, real friend. "True but imagine, he doesn't try to stop Yuto and the other two. That would be exactly... let's call it uncomfortable." Shun replied while the girls greeted each other and Gongenzaka too didn't look as if it worried him that four dragons and their masters romped through Maiami City.

"Besides, it's these idiots' own fault." Yuzu snorted who had heard it. "You should have heard what terrible things they've said about Yuya."

"What we've heard is enough." Rin growled and shook her head. "Well..." Dennis began. "One thing is definitely clear. This will be the last time that those three will speak ill about Yuya."

"Right." Serena gave Yuzu a kiss on her cheek, then she looked at everyone. "How about watching the whole thing? I'm really interested in what comes out of this chaos."

"Okay... But how should we do this?" Ruri asked who looked worried. She appeared as if she wanted to go after them herself to prevent worse. "I have an idea."

~~~

He was sure that it had been a really good idea to split up. In this way they would make it hard for their pursuers to get them, right?

His joy lasted only for a moment. Said pursuers... were also three! When he threw a glance over his shoulder, he saw how they slit up the same way and one of the dragons with its owner stayed on his heels, both of them audibly growling.

Oh shi******!!!!

He had to come up with something, so he dashed into a side street and found several waste containers, with piles of trash bags between the separate containers. Without thinking any further, he jumped into one of the smelly garbage cans and hid between the more or less closed bags. Then he held his breath, not only because of the stench.

A few seconds later the persecutors arrived. "Where is this cowardly rat? He didn't get that far!" the human one of them growled. The other answered him with a loud roar.

"Rotten bastard!" Someone kicked the container. "First insulting Yuya that he's a scaredy cat and then running themselves!" More swear words followed, together with inhuman growling that sounded approvingly.

"Come, Clear Wing! This scumbag has to be somewhere!" The approval of the dragon could be heard again and then more noises that sounded like someone rummaging through something.

"Ugh! And I thought that's only in Synchro! That's disgusting..." someone grumbled nearby. "We have to take a shower later without a fail, you hear?" A growl sounded. "Well, so that we can get rid of this guy's oafishness. Or do you wanna infect the others? I don't!"

He couldn't hold his breath anymore. Panting, he gasped for air and felt nausea raising in him when the reek around him entered his lungs.

"Oh damnit!" he cursed and noticed way too late that it had become quiet outside. But before he could do more than being angry at himself, it cracked loudly and the container flew over. The contents rolled out... and directly in front of his chasers.

"Look what we have here, Clear Wing! Filth!!"

He looked up. The duo stared at him with hostility and he became aware of that they found him. With a screech, when the dragon roared at him, he leaped up and ran away.

~~~

For Shingo, the day had started really well. Since Crow and Shinji had come from Synchro earlier, they had talked extensively about what happened since the last encounter, had fought several duels and now they were in town.

Crow's charges had asked him to bring something from Standard and later they would meet with the others. At least with the members of their circle of friends who were in this dimension.

However...

When they walked this one street, they heard suddenly a roar behind them and a guy bumped into the brunet while storming past them, gasping for air.

"Hey!" Shinji called after the guy while Crow looked around confused. "Since when have there been dragons in Standard? Except those in Duel Monsters." he asked. "That's new to me too." Shingo answered. "But we can go look what's going on there and-"

While he said that, Sawatari turned around... and found himself nearly nose to nose with a dragon. A dragon he knew very well and its owner on its back. Latter with an expression, where he knew instantly that someone was in trouble.

"You don't want to be in my way, Sawatari. Not because of this vermin who believes that it's okay to bully Yuya without paying the bill." said owner growled while the beast bared its sharp fangs threateningly.

Crow and Shinji, who stepped aside, glanced at each other, then they looked with a meaningful expression to the guy who had stopped a little bit away and watched them as if expecting them to protect him.

Not really that they would to that!

Sure, the Lancers were well-known in all dimensions and also their closest allies, so everyone knew who to turn to if you needed help. But if someone tortured one of them, should they really help them?

Shingo gulped, eyes wide open. "I... Uhm..." he began, not knowing what he should say. At least for the first moment, then he began to laugh uncertainly. "You must have misunderstood that! I, uh... I don't stand in your way! I..." He pretended to bend over. "I just found a coin!"

The raised eyebrow and the annoyed growl told him clearly that his vis-a-vis were not impressed at all. "Oh, right, you want to pass. I completely forgot." Quickly, he backed away to Crow and Shinji.

The bully couldn't believe what he saw. One second later he became aware of what that meant... and in the next moment he started to run again as if the devil himself was after him.

The trio looked after them. "Thanks for the help." Shingo looked offended. "We're sorry." Crow patted his shoulder. "But the way he looked, retreat was the best we could do."

The youngest of the three sighed. "It's alright. After all I know very well myself what should be done in such a situation." Oh yes and HOW he knew that.

"Sawatari!!"

When they looked up, they noticed someone coming towards them. "Hey Crow, Shinji! Did you see one of the others? They've split up because of some guys..." He seemed to be a little bit out of breath despite being carried.

"Hey~" The orange head raised the hand in greeting. "Your darling from XYZ just took that way." He nodded in said direction. "Thanks, Crow. Later, guys."

Shingo raised an eyebrow as the other and his companion set off again. "Wow, that was rather calm now." he said. "It's not the first time." Shinji replied. "We already know that too."

~~~

The leader of the trio glanced over his shoulder only once during his escape to find out whether he was followed. At the sight of the dragon and the wide, pain promising grin of its owner - with the same face as the trio's mobbing victim - his steps became even faster.

He didn't have the one behind, who you could annoy especially with spelling his name wrong.

He also didn't have the one behind him, who could sneak up to others without hearing the faintest breath or noticed him in some other way.

Oh no, he had the one behind him, who understood the least fun when it was about the other three.

That's truly bad luck!

There were cars on both sides of the street he turned into, so some potential hideouts from his chasers. Quickly he dove behind one of them and ducked down when the dragon came into sight. The other people were already at running away and fleeing where they were in no one's way.

Where both of his pursuers couldn't get them.

Remaining in a crouched position he tried to get forwards as good as possible while looking around. He had to find a good hideout.

"Oho~? So you want it that way now?" it suddenly echoed through the street and he froze. "Good~ Then I start! Marco~"

His jaw almost dropped. Had he just heard right?! That's no GAME!

"Marco~"

Well, if the other wanted to play games, then he could do it. But the bully didn't feel like waiting until the hunter came into sight. So he continued his way.

"Oh, come on! You do know how it goes. I say "Marco" and you have to say "Polo"." The pout couldn't be missed, just like the threatening undertone. "So again! Marco~"

Oh no, NO way that he took part in this! The faster he was far away, the better it was.

"Marco~"

Even behind a van he didn't dare to rise from his position. However, he wanted to know how far away his pursuer was. Carefully, he squeezed himself between the van and the car in front of it and peeked out. To his great horror, only the dragon's tail was to be seen from the duo, how it disappeared behind the bigger vehicle.

"Oh nononono." he whispered and gulped. He had an idea what would come now and he was right.

When he turned slowly around, he saw a dragon above him, together with its very wide grinning owner. "Marco~~" latter sang, visibly pleased to have found his prey. His monstrous companion roared in triumph.

The bully leaped up in panic and ran away with a loud screech. Behind him resounded another roar and he knew instinctively that it went on now.

~~~

Akaba Reiji's day had started relaxed. There were no trouble with traveling between the dimensions, all devices worked properly, there were hardly any problems to keep peace and built up the separate dimensions - especially XYZ would still need years to recover completely -, Reira behaved more like the child that she actually was with each passing day and his parents hadn't annoyed him to hell for two days now.

That's why he didn't think of anything bad when Nakajima stepped into his office and bowed briefly. "Did something happen?" He didn't like the man's expression. He looked a bit nervous.

"Reiji-sama. There... is a commotion in the city." Nakajima answered. The younger male raised an eyebrow slightly, then he stood up. "Good. Then let's take a closer look to it." he said and went ahead, his right hand directly behind him.

When Reiji entered the computer room, he was surprised with a sight he didn't even expect in his dreams.

The girls and other members of the Lancers sat on office chairs of which he knew that they had been in a nearby conference room, their eyes on the giant screens on which a chase was just taking place.

...Okay, three chases.

Macfield held a camera in his hand while the others kept commenting what they saw. A few of them giggled too and... Was Rin really holding a glass of cola in her hand?!

"Hi Reiji!" Yuzu waved to him from her seat between Ruri and Serena turning the attention temporary to him.

"May I know what's going on here?" the young man asked with all patience he could summon up while watching how three dragons and their owners were after certain persons.

"Bullies." Serena answered. "Picked the wrong time to torture someone we all know very well." She held something in front of Reiji's nose. "Want some?"

It was popcorn.

A part of him couldn't believe that those present made HIS computer room to a kind of cinema. The girl from Fusion wasn't the only one with snacks or rather sweets. No wonder that his assistents looked stunned.

"And WHERE is this certain someone?" Reiji wanted to know and as if his question had been an order, another screen showed said person.

"Is behind Yuto at the moment." Kurosaki commented, an arm around Shiunin. "Sit down, Akaba. It's vexing when you stand around like that and this here will still take a while."

Yes, Reiji had that feeling too that it would still take a while until it was over.

~~~

Even if the three bullies managed to split up before, their "opponents" managed to force them together again and chase them in the direction of the harbor. Not that this was really their destination but when the three ran there, then it should be.

As long as those guys learned their lession and didn't dare ever again to insult Yuya like this, everything was fine with them.

They didn't pay attention to the glances of the port staff who stepped out of their way so as not to be run down, they were fixed on the trio in front of them... that eventually jumped into the cold water of the harbor when they realized that they were heading for the end of the pier.

They could still stop in time before diving after them. Instead they stayed above them, safe on the back of their scaly partner.

"So~ And what should we do with you now?"

"I'm for it that we get them out and how them what happens if they mess with one of us!"

"Calm down, you two. We'll make sure that they will never ever do this shit ever again."

"Hm~ I've got an idea too. Our Yuto has a dragon with electrical powers, after all~"

"Oh yes! Crow showed something similar with a potato to the kids."

"Yugo, I will certainly NOT electrify the water! We agreed that we do NOT commit homicide when defending one of us."

"Aww~ Can't we talk about it again?"

"Guys!"

"GROAR!"

Six heads turned to a direction and the bullies couldn't help but send a prayer of thanks to heaven when they recognized the voice of their victim who came towards them on the back of his ass monster.

Relief shone in Yuya's rubies that he'd caught up with his boyfriends. He had already thought that he would be too late but it looked like he was still in time.

Happily, he raised his hand and waved to them while Oddeyes was trying to stop... and tripped over something. The red dragon roard startled and Yuya noticed too late that he lost his balance and flew through the air.

With a cry he tried to reach for his monster again but he didn't succeed. His body would hit the water and sink.

It was the wrong moment to think about that he couldn't swim...

But it didn't happen.

Several arms stopped his fall and the roaring of dragons reached his ears.

"Yuya!"

"Are you okay?"

"You're not hurt, are you?"

There was worry in three faces over him and he felt how his heartbeat returned to normal. A smile spread on his lips and he hugged them without saying something, surprising them with it while their dragons set them and Oddeyes, which almost fell over the edge of the pier itself, down on dry land. Then they wrapped themselves around the latter and nuzzled to each other.

"I missed you so much." Yuya said eventually after he felt how his hug was returned. "We missed you too." Yuto answered, a soft smile on his face. Yuri and Yugo too looked more relaxed than before.

"Everything okay again?" He examined his boyfriends. "Yeah, everything okay." The blue haired one pressed him to himself. "Is your mother doing that great casserole from last time again?"

Yuya laughed. "She will. This time much more so that you can really fill your belly. She's looking forward to see you again." he answered. "Then it would be unpolite to make her wait. Besides..." Yuto scratched the back of his head. "We just left Shun and the others there."

"They're surely alright." Yuri rolled his eyes. "But if it has to be, we can go looking for them." One moment later, there was nothing to be seen from the dragons when they returned to their cards.

"Agreed... Oh! And Yuzu and Gongenzaka suggested that we..." Yuya blushed slightly. "That we should talk about moving together."

"Rin did too!"

"Ruri said the same." Yuto looked at the other three. "And I think that it isn't a bad idea." He looked sheepishly. "I would love it if we would live together."

Yuri stayed silent while Yuya and Yugo agreed. When they looked to him, he went quietly to the edge of the pier and grinned at the bullies who just wanted to swim to a ladder. They froze at his sight. "Did you listen well too? We want to move together~ And it's very possible that we will live here~"

"Yuri, that isn't yet certain."

"Ah, it will be soon. And it's not so bad to know the neighbors already~"

They saw the three bullies the last time on this day.

**Author's Note:**

> 'M on Twitter too: @_liltomato_


End file.
